


Diary of a madman 1

by AreusPiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreusPiro/pseuds/AreusPiro
Summary: This is the story of a madman and the girl he likedExtreme run on sentences warning!!





	Diary of a madman 1

So a few weeks ago a madman approached the girl he likes he was scared of this girl she was different an wonderous yet also off in some shape form or fashion. This facinated the madman but he didn't know how to tell her so in his rush the madman was walking with the girl along the same path this caused a small window of time when she was vaunerable and he didn't have to he so afraid to speak to her. One day while they were walking this path as they did everyday the madman has an idea confess his adoration to this wonderful girl and then immediately run off to his destination no fear of denile and then he could pretend it never happened except he forgot the girl. When he like came for the madman to say his peice he was nervous he had been practicing what he was going to say in his head when the time came and he froze "hey girl" she stopped and turned looking expectingly at his what did he want. "iLikeUbye" and he spinted down the path and into his destination and panting thinking the dead is done little did he know the girl had been trying to stop him she hadn't been able to say what she had been rehearsing yet.

A couple days go bye without him really talking with the girl passing remarks are unavoidable when your in contact everyday, but for the most part both party's where pretending it had never happened. The madman was confused he had said his peice but it hasn't felt right and it felt like she had something to say this was driving the man mad for this is why I am a madman what happenes I don know guess I will find out


End file.
